Moving on
by nicknack89
Summary: It's been almost four years since Jen and Tilly last see eachother, both have convinced themselves they have moved on from the past but what will happen when certain events force them to meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Had a couple of new ideas so thought I would give it a go at writing another story, but not as long as my first one. Hopefully all that read will enjoy it :) xx**

Jen sat at work in her office rubbing her eyes trying to ignore the familiar tired feeling, it was gone eleven o'clock and yet again she was the last one there, everyone else had gone home hours ago leaving the brunette to concentrate in peace. She had been working at the London art gallery for almost a year and was already an assistant manager and was one of the people up for the position of manager once her boss Martin left next month, things had finally started going good for her again.

It had been almost four years since all the trouble back in Chester with Tilly, Esther and the police. No charges had been brought against her in the end but she had decided not to get another teaching job incase certain facts came to light. Instead she had spent a couple of years travelling around, telling herself she wanted to get out there and see the world but after a while she had to admit to herself that she was running from her past, so she had returned to London and got in contact with some old friends, one of them was a close friend from her school days called Craig. He had helped her secure a job with him at the art gallery and she was also going to be a bridesmaid at his wedding. He was the only person Jen had spoken to about Tilly and everything that had happened but she left all the names out unwilling to even say the red heads name but Craig had understood and not pushed her on it.

The phone on her desk started to ring pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"I knew you would still be at work, you do know what time it is right?" Craig teased.

"Yes I'm fully aware thank you, I just had some stuff to finish."

"Need to get more of a social life more like." Came a different voice.

"Hi James." Jen said recognising the voice of Craig's fiance.

"Ya alright babe, you know your more than welcome to come out with us, we're meetin a few of my mates at a club in town."

"I'll give it a miss thanks got to get all this finished by the end of tonight or I'm not going to be able to come on this pre wedding holiday am I.?"

Craig had arranged it for everybody that was going to be involved in the wedding to spend a long weekend together at his beach house so they could all get to know eachother properly, plus it was just another excuse for a few days partying.

"I suppose we'll have to just deal with it then but your missing out, it's going to be a proper laugh tonight. Here's your fiver Craig."

Craig laughed triumphantly. "I bet him that you would still be at work, he will never learn that I just know you better ... Plus your just too predictable."

"One I am not predictable and two can you two please stop making bets about me all the time?"

"Yeah you are I even knew you would say that and hell no this is the easiest money I've ever made."

"Fuck you Craig."

"Honey you are so not my type."

"Right back at you, ... Anyway it's a bit late to be going out isn't it? The night will be over before it's begun." Jen said double checking the time.

"James friend has not long finished work so we're meeting for a couple of drinks before coming back to ours, getting a few hours sleep then in the morning we'll wait for you before setting off for a few days of sun, sea and more booze than you could ever imagine."

Jen smiled. "I can't wait, I could definatly use a holiday."

"Your telling me ... It's about time you let your hair down, mingle with a few new people and make some new friends ... Who knows you might even meet someone."

"No thanks, I'm not really ready for all that ... Plus past dates haven't exactly gone my way have they."

"Because you haven't let them Jen, you don't give anyone a chance you go on one date and decide their not your type."

"I can't help it if the sparks not there can I?"

"No but sometimes it's just about having a bit of fun it doesn't have to lead to a full on serious relationship."

Not liking where the conversation was heading Jen decided to cut it short. "Yeah anyway ... I better finish this paperwork if you want me to make it to yours tomorrow. See you about half ten then?"

" ... Yeah sounds good, I'll let you get on then. Speak to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

Putting the phone down Jens thoughts returned to Tilly, about how she hadn't been able to commit to anyone since her, she had tried her best to move on and make a go of it with other people but her heart was never in it making her end things a couple of weeks in. Maybe Craig was right? Maybe she needed to stop being so closed off and give people a chance, she made a promise to herself that she was going to have fun on this weekend and let her hair down and meet new people.

Across town Craig was watching James fidget in his seat while keeping an eye out for the last of his friends to show up.

"... Never gets here on time, likes to make you wait."

"Will you calm down! She'll get here when she get's here."

"I know but I haven't seen her in ages, I can't wait!"

"Is there something you want to tell me? Your not going to turn straight and run off with her are ya?" Craig grinned.

James rolled his eyes. "Nah course not ... She's gay so I don't stand a chance."

"I was expecting 'no babe my heart belongs to you and you only.' But fine I know where I stand now." He laughed.

"I know I've been chewing you ear off about her for ages and I'm sorry I just can't wait for you to meet her, she helped me through a lot when we were at university ... She's my best friend and I want you to get on, your both important to me ..."

"Hey you don't have to explain I know your close and from what you've said about her I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire ok? So stop panicking."

"Yeah, your right ... Your always right, that's why I love you."

"Damn straight."

"There she is!" James said excitedly waving someone over. "Craig I would like you to meet Tilly, Tilly this is my fiance James."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews people, I'm glad to be back writing another story and I hope you enjoy reading the chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. Your more than welcome to leave a review ... Or chocolate ... Or sweets ... That are smothered in chocolate lol xx **

"Hi Craig it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Tilly smiled holding out her hand.

Smiling back at the pretty red head Craig gently shook her hand instantly taking a liking to her. "All good I hope?"

"It was don't worry, my little James is definatly in love ... He's growing up so fast." She teased ruffling his hair making Craig laugh.

"So James said your a doctor?"

"Yeah that's right, I've not long transferred to the local hospital actually."

"So we get to see Matilda a lot more now she's moved to the area." James smiled putting his arm across her shoulder.

Scowling at the use of her full name Tilly ignored him and spoke to Craig again. "James said you work in an art gallery?"

"Yeah I've been in to all the art stuff since I was a kid so when I got offered a job that involved staring at it all day I jumped at the chance. Do you like art at all?"

" I do actually, some anyway."

"Then I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends." Craig winked.

"Speaking of good friends who is going to buy me a drink?" Tilly asked fluttering her eyelashes at James who rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh. "Vodka and coke?"

"Got it in one honeybun."

"Craig you want another one?"

"Yeah might aswell."

Left alone Craig decided to try and get to know the red head better. "So do you enjoy being a doctor then?"

"Yeah I love it, I enjoy helping people and it's what I've wanted to do since I was a kid."

"I bet it's hectic though, you get the highs of saving people's lives and the lows of losing them, it must be hard?"

"To tell the truth I've only been a fully qualified doctor and dealing with patients on my own for the last three months so I haven't actually lost anyone yet, I'm not looking forward to experiencing it though."

"I bet your not ... Sorry for turning the conversation to such a morbid subject."

"No your ok ... Anyway James tells me you two met at a party you were both invited to?"

"I was invited, James was not I'm guessing he heard music and sneaked in for the free drink." Craig stated as James returned with their drinks.

Tilly laughed. "Sounds about right."

"Don't act like I'm the only one that enjoys a good night out Matilda bacause your are exactly the same if not worse than me. Anyway I got myself a drink at this party and when I turned round Craig knocked in to me spilling my drink all over himself , he was obviously trying to get my attention -"

"No he was so pissed already that he tripped over his own feet and went flying along with his drink and they both landed on me."

"He loved it." James smirked making Tilly laugh even harder. "So he's lying there with this gorgeous bloke on top of him completely lost for words, so I started the conversation with a joke telling him I had never fallen for someone so quickly, he laughed and asked me on a date."

Shaking his head Craig leaned toward Tilly. "The only part that was true was that I was lost for words, I helped him up after I got over the shock of being lunged at, he then mumbled something that didn't even sound like the english language and threw up on my shoes, I took pity on him cleaned him up then myself and helped him outside for some fresh air. He sobered up enough for me to understand what he said and we got chatting."

"He instantly fell in love with me as we walked hand in hand under a beautiful star filled sky -"

"It was three in the afternoon there were no stars."

"And insisted I tell him my address so he could walk me home -"

"No it was so I could get him in a taxi. He then wrote his number on my arm in permanant marker and told me to call him. Worst way to chat someone up ever."

"It worked though didn't it?"

Tilly smiled when Craig blushed as he replied. "I guess it did."

It was obvious to her that the pair were very much in love and she was happy her friend had found someone to share his life with. "You two are so sweet together."

"When you find someone that makes your heart skip a beat you gotta do what you can to keep hold of them and make a proper go of it." James winked.

"Are you with anyone at the moment?" Craig asked politely.

"No, I work a lot and when I'm not working I'm sleeping or seeing friends so I don't really have time for a proper relationship."

"What Matilda means is she enjoys the single life ... No commitments."

"Oh I get ya." Craig smirked. "Right let's get this party started, then stumble back to ours ready for a hangover and a long drive in the morning."

The rest of the night was spent laughing, sharing stories and a lot of drinking, they finally stumbled back to James and Craigs flat just after five the next morning and fell asleep wherever they fell.

Jen woke up at half seven to the sound of her alarm, turning it off she threw back the covers and headed for the bathroom to freshen up, then made herself a strong coffee to help wake her up. After double checking that she had packed everything she needed for the four days she pulled out her mobile and rang Craig.

"Yeah?"

Jen sighed at the croaky voice. "You over did it last night I take it?"

"They made me."

"So James forced the alcohol down your throat?"

"And his friend ... She may have the face of an angel but she tempts you like the devil." He joked. "Anyway what's up?"

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes to come pick you all up so you better be ready."

"Shit is that the time? I'll be truthfull I seriously doubt it but I'll try, just let yourself in with the spare key yeah?"

"No problem see you in a bit." Jen replied happily, grabbing her keys and bag ready to leave with no idea who was fast asleep on her best friends sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly was jolted awake by a loud bang followed by the sound of Craig swearing.

"Shit! Stupid fucking table!"

Usually she would of reponded with a witty remark or laughed but the pounding in her head and heaviness of her eyes stopped her. Pulling the blanket over her head to try and block out any further noise she started to drift back to sleep.

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to wake ya." Craig whispered. "The thing is our lift is going to be here soon but judging by the state of you and the love of my life and the fact that you both inhaled more alcohol than oxygen last night I was thinking you two could take James car and meet us there when your back in the land of the living?"

Not trusting her voice to work Tilly poked her hand from under the blanket and raised her thumb in the air, thankfull for the suggestion seeing as all she could think about doing was sleeping.

"I thought so, funnily enough James responded in exactly the same way." Craig chuckled, by the time he had grabbed a towel Tilly had already fallen back to sleep breathing deeply.

Twenty minutes later Jen climbed the stairs to her friends flat, knocking first she didn't get an answer so grabbed the spare key from under the welcome mat and let herself in.

The first thing she saw was a duvet on the sofa with a leg and foot sticking out the side of it, a dolphin tatoo on the ankle. Before she could look any longer Craig came out of his bedroom towel drying his hair and a bag over his shoulder.

"Hiya, just let me grab my set of keys and we can go." He whispered.

"Just us?" Jen asked looking pointedly at the hidden person who was breathing deeply.

"What? Oh yeah just us, James and sleeping beauty there drank the entire contents of the bar and are now paying for it." He grinned. "They'll drive up and meet us later."

"Fair enough."

"Right ... Let's get going then." Craig said walking quietly on his toes past Tilly so he didn't wake her again and closing the front door gently behind him.

Once inside Jens car the conversation turned to last night. "So you had a good time then?"

"It was a funny one I'll give them that ... Plus I know a lot more embarrasing stories about James from his Uni years which is always a good thing."

"What's his friend like?"

"She is bloody lovely, smart and funny, had me in stitches all night. If she was interested in men I might consider changing sides for her." He joked.

"She's gay?"

"Yep ... Why do you fancy your chances?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "I don't even know her and the most I've seen is a foot."

"But was it a foot that sent tingles down your spine?" He laughed making the brunette smile and shake her head.

The rest of the drive was spent chatting about the finishing touches for the wedding and plans for the honeymoon.

Tilly woke up a few minutes before midday instantly regretting the amount she had drunk last night, she didn't even remember how they got back to the flat. Pushing the duvet off her she got off the sofa and grabbed her bag which she had obviously just chucked into the corner of the room, getting out a clean set of clothes, her toothbrush and some aspirin from her medical bag which went everywhere with her then went off to find the bathroom.

Finally finding it she went to the sink and brushed her teeth, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror she groaned, her hair was a complete mess, make up smudged along her face and James had obviously found it hilarious to draw a big moustache on her at sometime during their night out. Smiling to herself she realised just how much she had missed hanging out with James, they were really close during their university days and had both become busy and he had to move away for his job, they had stayed in contact by phone every week and texts but there was nothing like seeing eachother in person and now she had moved up for her job they could be like they used to be.

After her shower and clean clothes left her feeling clean and refreshed she knocked the bedroom door until she heard a shout.

"What!?"

"Its the afternoon so I thought I should get you up and ready so we can leave."

James sat up and frowned when Tilly burst out laughing. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing probably still a bit pissed from last night." She replied once she could talk with a straight face.

" ... It was a good night though wern't it, me and you out on the town having a laugh like it used to be."

"Yeah it was, I have missed it."

"Me to ... And I'm glad your back." He smiled as he went to leave the room kissing her cheek first.

"I'll make us a coffee yeah?" Tilly offered.

"Cheers I'll just jump in the shower and get meself sorted quick."

Not trusting herself to speak she just nodded tight lipped to stop the laughter from escaping again and busied herself with the kettle.

Only a minute later ... "MATILDA!" James stormed out of the bathroom toothpaste still around his mouth, " ... You shaved my eyebrows off?"

"What do you mean? Your eyebrows are right there." She replied doing her best to keep a straight face.

" ... No those are ones you drew on ... Badly! Halfway up my head! And since when are eyebrows bright green?"

"In my defence I don't remember doing it so it might not of even been me." Tilly laughed.

" ... Your a bitch!"

"Oi what happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"Ask my fucking eyebrows! ... Your helping me draw a pair on before we leave and doing a decent job of it ... And make sure their the right colour!"

"You have my word of honour, by the time I'm finished you'll be as gorgeous as you were before if not more so." Tilly smirked putting her hand on her heart.

"Fucking pisstaker." He replied walking back into the bathroom.

An hour later once they were packed up, clean and eyebrows perfectly drawn they set off after a small disagreement on who should drive but after pointing out she still didn't have a liscence James climbed in to the drivers seat and prepared for the banter that was bound to happen for a majority of the drive.

At the beach house it was three in the afternoon, Jen and Craig had made up the three bedrooms and gone to the shops to restock the cupboards.

"James is taking his time, he better not still be asleep!"

"Just ring him to see where he is if your that bothered." Jen suggested turning a page of the book she was reading.

Pulling out his phone he did just that, tapping his fingers on the side impatiently.

"Hiya where are ya? ... Oh ok then ... Good. Oh yeah! Nah that was both of us I shaved she drew! I'm sorry babe ... It was kinda funny though. Jesus seriously? You two are so immature! I'll leave you to it see ya in a minute. Love you bye."

"Nearly here I take it?"

"Yeah be pulling up any second. You'll hear them their doing yo momma jokes, james started it I bet."

Jen grinned and went to make more coffee while Craig went outside to wait for them. Carrying a tray of drinks for them all five minutes later Jen saw Craig and James hugging hello and someone half hidden in the boot grabbing the bags, the same person who was asleep on the sofa as she noticed the same dolphin tatoo on the ankle, staring at the new arrivals backside and admiring the view she heard James speak.

"Your momma is so dumb she got hit by a parked car."

Then the world stopped and her insides froze as she heard a familiar voice happily reply. "That your momma joke has been done a thousand times in a thousand different ways ... Kinda like your momma." Making James and Craig chuckle.

Finally getting hold of her bag amongst all the junk in the boot Tilly stood up and turned around feeling the smile slide off her face as she see exactly who was standing infront of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly didn't know exactly how long she stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock, what felt like an hour couldn't of been any longer than a minute but it was enough time for her to take in Jen's appearence which wasn't much different from the last time she saw her apart from being a bit thinner than before ... And there was something else different which she couldn't quite put her finger on.

A loud crash brought her from her thoughts as the tray Jen was holding fell from her grip and the cups smashed in to pieces, Craig and James gave her a round of applause and walked closer.

"Talk about clumsy eh?" Craig joked. "Tilly this is Jennifer our other bridesmaid and Jen this is Doctor Matilda, James best friend from Uni."

Jen was about to point out that they already knew eachother but Tilly spoke first. "It's nice to meet you." She said simply, her facial expression looking anything but happy.

" ... Er ... You too."

Tilly nodded and smiled at Craig. "Where shall I put my bags?"

"Oh upstairs, second door to the right is your room. Jen can you show her?"

"No it's fine I'm sure I'll find it." Tilly insisted picking up her bags again and walking past Jen without so much as a glance.

Once away from everybody her mind went in to overdrive. What the hell was the chance of running in to her past here? After all these years? Maybe she should just fake not feeling good and go home? But then what about the wedding she would have to see her then because she couldn't miss that it wouldn't be fair to James. "This is such a mess." She muttered to herself.

Finding the second door on the right she opened it and put her bags down, she decided to take her time unpacking so she could think more about how to handle this ... That is until she heard her name being called from downstairs by Craig.

"Tilly! ... Tilly can you come down quick?!" He sounded quite worried so she hurried back downstairs to find him holding Jens arm up above her head while blood ran down it from her hand.

"What happened?"

"She tripped over and her hand went staright on to the cup pieces ... Then there was all this blood." Craig replied still pale faced and looking anywhere but at the blood that was now dripping on the floor.

"Can you sort it?"

Tilly really didn't want to be near Jen if she didn't have to, "Isn't there a hospital near by we can take her to?" Tilly asked hopefully, noticing Jen glancing at her as she said it and James frowning at her.

"The nearest one is the one you work at. What's the problem anyway I thought you were fully qualified?"

"It's ok, I'll just clean it up and wrap it tight then I can drive back to get it sorted." Jen suggested.

"Don't be stupid you could have bits of glass stuck in your hand for christ sake. Anyway Tilly doesn't mind ... Do you?" Craig asked uncertainly.

Talk about put on the spot, Tilly thought to herself. "Course not, some people are just more comfortable with a Doctor that's been doing this longer than me that's all." Tilly lied. "I guess I'll just go grab my stuff."

Jen watched the red head walk back upstairs, it was obvious she didn't want to be left alone with her and Jen pretty much felt the same, she didn't know how to feel about seeing Tilly again the only emotion she could recognise was surprise. She looked good though and her career had obviously taken off, she seemed happy ... Well happy until she had seen Jen standing behind her.

"Oi ignorant!" Craig said waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry what?"

"I said how does it feel?"

Jen frowned. "How does what feel?"

Was he talking about seeing Tilly again? How did he know? Were they that obvious?

"Your hand genius, what do you think I meant?"

"Oh! ... Erm ... Its ok just stings a bit I guess." As soon as she said it the pain doubled now she was taking notice.

"Ok good, well I'm glad its not me sorting it for you, I hate blood its supposed to stay in your body not pour out. Your too clumsy for your own good." Craig teased.

"Look on the bright side though you've got a gorgeous Doctor fixing you up." James whispered.

"Whispering doesn't help when the persons standing right behind you." Tilly whispered back. Carrying her bag to the kitchen table she put it down and got everything she needed out.

Craig led Jen over and sat her on one of the chairs, " ...Right we'll leave you to it."

Tilly's head snapped up. "What? Why? Where are you two going?"

"We're sitting outside and having a drink we don't wanna see this, your gunna be pulling glass out of her hand ... There will be more blood. Eeew." James said putting his hands in the air.

"Don't be such a wimp." Tilly said hoping at least one of them would stay, but her insult fell on deaf ears as they both shook their heads and walked outside leaving the two women alone.

'Come on Tilly, it's just a patient that has cut their hand and your sorting them out so pull yourself together and get on with your job.' She thought to herself.

Laying down some paper towels on the table to stop blood from leaking on to it she took a deep breath and went into Doctor mode.

"Lay your arm down flat ... Please." She added when Jen didn't move.

Once Jen had done as she was asked, Tilly got a closer look but wasn't able to see the wounds very well due to the amount of blood, so she wet some cotton wool and gently began to clean it up being extremely careful not to make any skin to skin contact. Once cleaned Tilly saw that the only cut that needed treatment was a deep gash in the middle of Jens hand that also had at least one piece of glass poking slightly out.

Grabbing a pair of tweezers she carefully began removing the pieces at one point making Jen hiss with pain and pull her hand back quickly.

"Can you not do that! I could of ended up pushing it in further."

"It hurt!"

"Then try not giving high fives to broken glass and you won't have to go through this again." Tilly replied sarcastically. Holding out her hand she sighed. "Do you want this done or not?"

Jen lowered her arm into Tillys hand getting a slight electric shocks where they were touching making her gasp, mistaking this for pain Tilly huffed. "Then don't keep pissing about!"

Not wanting to think about what was going on or what she was feeling Jen did the only thing she could think of and started a conversation.

"Why did you act like we don't know eachother?"

Still not making eye contact Tilly shrugged. "This weekend isn't about us and our past issues, its about James and Craig and their wedding, I don't want to ruin that. Once the honeymoons over I've got no problem with sharing with them that we know eachother ... That way we won't have to spend another second in eachothers company ... But until then I want my friend to have the perfect wedding that he's always wanted with no worries. Ok?"

Not completely surprised with how her ex student was reacting towards her but still slightly pissed at how she was being spoken to, Jen replied through gritted teeth. "Fine by me."

"Good then let me get on with my job." She said removing the last piece of glass and starting on stitches.

"Your doing well in this job ... Going far in your career ... Must be nice to actually have one ... A career I mean ... A job you love and actually keeping it." Jen said pointedly, trying her best to piss Tilly off.

"Well it helps when you follow the rules." Tilly snapped.

Dropping all pretences Jen began to get angry. "So it was all my fault was it? You had no input what so ever?"

"You made it clear that you were the adult in the relationship ... If you could even call it a relationship ... You could of stopped it anytime you wanted ... Which you did plenty of times ... And if my memory is correct you were the one that started things up again! You wernt happy unless you were completely in charge ..."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is you just don't want to admit it."

"I admit it was partly my fault but I'm not going to sit here and act like I'm entirely to blame. You ruined my career! ... My life even ... all because things didn't go your way! OW!"

Tilly had finished stitching up her hand a little roughly, standing up and trying to calm down she laughed. "I ruined your life? Think back Jen you got me expelled, jeopardising my chances of becoming a Doctor just so you could save face, you pulled me in when you wanted me and pushed me away when things got too close to being found out. I never knew where I stood and then once you left I was the girl who slept with the teacher, people would laugh and make snide comments about me ... But yet again its all about Jen, what she's lost, how she feels. Still a selfish cow then?" Tilly hissed angrily, grabbing all her things and chucking them back in the bag and walking towards the stairs.

"Don't use your hand too much for the next few days ... Your welcome by the way."

Jen sat there stunned by the outburst, thinking about what had been said she realised Tilly was right ... She had been selfish. Thinking of only herself, she knew she owed her an apology ... But how was she going to get Tilly to accept it after all this time?


	5. Chapter 5

Tilly had spent the rest of the day completely avoiding Jen, making sure they wernt left alone at all. She had started drinking with James and Craig while they were sat out the front of the beach house enjoying the sun, Jen declined the offer of getting pissed with them reading her book instead, or at least trying to. She couldn't concentrate properly her mind still wandering back to what Tilly had said to her earlier, she noticed that the red head was deliberatly avoiding even looking in her direction, speaking to her only when she had to so that James and Craig didn't get suspicious and even then it was only short sentences.

Walking outside and joining the other three with a cup of coffee in her uninjured hand.

"There you are!" Craig said merrily. "How's your hand?"

"Yeah it's ok, ... Thanks Tilly for stitching it up." Jen said sincerley looking over at the red head who still avoided her gaze.

"Just doing my job." Tilly replied pouring herself another drink.

" ... Still I appreciate it. Maybe I can buy you a drink or something? ... You know to say thanks, there's a pub just along the road?"

Craig lowered his sunglasses and smirked at James thinking that Jen was making a pass at Tilly.

Tilly's body stiffened at the suggestion, what the fuck was she playing at? She didn't want to be in the same country as Jen let alone sitting in the same pub. "... There's plenty of drink here, saves you wasting your money. Anyway just forget about it like I said it's my job."

"I didn't mean right now, maybe tomorrow evening? James and Craig can have some quality time together and ... Then we can talk ... Get to know eachother better."

"That sounds like a nice idea." Craig said winking at Jen. "Me and Mr immature here could use a bit of time alone tomorrow."

James smiled at Tilly. "He can't keep his hands off me."

"Because your so irresistable?" Tilly smirked trying to keep the conversation away from her and Jen.

"Well I hate to brag but yeah baby girl! When they were giving out looks I can't help it that I was at the front of the line can I?"

"Back of the line for modesty though." Craig interrupted.

"And common sense." Tilly continued.

"Oi oi! We're talking about what lines I'm at the front of."

"The one where you get a free drink?" Tilly suggested making Craig snort with laughter.

"As my fiance and best friend your supposed to be saying nice things people! ... Jen please compliment me and restore my faith in humanity."

" ... Er ... I like your shirt." She said making Craig laugh even harder.

"Now that is the way to chuck someone a compliment ... I don't know how anyone could top that."

"At least she said something that wasn't negative unlike you two arseholes."

Craig pulled him in to a cuddle and started whispering in his ear, Jen took the oppurtunity to sit in the chair James had just left next to Tilly.

"So about six?"

"What?" Tilly replied.

"The pub ... We should get there about six."

Tilly sighed deeply, checking James and Craig were still busy whispering sweet nothings to eachother she leaned forward and as she did she caught a strong whiff of Jens perfume, it was still the same as when they were together, bringing back memories most of which were of the good times. Pushing the new emotions away quickly she lowered her voice. "Listen just forget it ok, I don't want a drink with you and I certainly don't want to talk to you."

"Won't they find it weird that you keep coming up with excuses not to be alone with me?"

"Not if they've met the real you." Tilly muttered.

"Tilly all I'm asking is for an hour to sit down together and try and clear the air-"

"You really think an hour will be enough to sort everything out and become friends? Plus I really don't want to waste my time ... I'm not even remotely interested Jen so you can shove it."

"James and Craig are not stupid they will pick up on the tension sooner or later, what about when we're both invited out to places even after the wedding? Take it in turns seeing them?"

"I'm think I'm doing a fucking amazing job of being polite under the circumstances thank you very much and after the wedding we can tell them the truth and they won't invite both of us." Tilly whispered angrily just wanting this conversation to be over.

"So we're going to make them choose between us everytime they want to meet for lunch or dinner? What about birthdays? Their going to have to feel awkward and guilty everytime they can't invite one of us to something that's special to them because your too stubborn to swallow your pride and sort things out like an adult."

Tilly bit back an angry remark and sneered, stood up and walked passed Jen, Craig and James who were still too wrapped up in eachother to take any notice of the two women, and went straight up to her room throwing herself on her bed.

After all this time she couldn't believe how Jen could still get under her skin, how her words could still affect her and make her feel like a 17 year old all over again. It was only because of her hosts that Tilly didn't lose her temper completely and start a full blown argument with her ex.

'I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic.' Tilly thought to herself. 'We're never going to be friends what's the point of pretending there's a chance? I am being an adult about it she just doesn't like it that I'm not hanging on her every word anymore ... Not used to getting her own way ... Stuck up cow.' After another twenty minutes of mentally slaggin Jen off she felt slightly happier and a lot calmer.

Back outside James was filling in the other two on his and Tilly's University days. " ... She always did something to make me laugh, one day I was really upset because Harry West had found out I was gay and started with the name calling ... Really nasty stuff. Anyway Tilly found out about it through a friend of a friend."

"What did she do?" Craig asked.

"She took him to go get a coffee and have a chat, tell him that what he was doing was prejudice, immoral and just plain ignorant, how would he like it if someone was on his case everyday for the way he chose to live his life?"

"Did it work?"

"Nah he just laughed at her and said she was no better, started making lewd comments at her just being his usual pig self."

"So how did she sort anything?"

"I had slipped viagra in to his coffee." Tilly awnsered from the doorway. "He spent the rest of his time at Uni known as hard-on-Harry."

They all laughed, James pulling Tilly in to a one armed hug. "Comes up with the best ideas for revenge don't ya."

"Hasn't changed much then." Jen mumbled.

Craig turned around and frowned, making sure they couldn't be overheard he whispered. "What's that supposed to mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jen stood there like a deer caught in headlights, the only word coming to mind was 'Bollocks.'

"Nothing ... I was just kidding." Jen smiled.

" ... No you wasn't ... I know when your lying ... And thinking about it you've been acting weird since Tilly and James arrived."

"What are you two whispering about?" James asked.

"... Nothing important babe just dinner." Craig said throwing Jen a look letting her know this conversation wasn't over.

"Great because I am starving. What we having?"

" ... Erm we couldn't really agree on anything so I thought that maybe we should get takeout?" Craig anwsered thinking quickly.

"Hell no! I am not having another greasy chinese or stodgy fish shop food pass my lips until after the wedding or I will never fit in to my suit!"

Tilly grinned at the look of outrage on James face and said in a camp voice. "Hello carb city! Destination my thighs!"

"I don't know what your taking the piss for Matilda, you haven't helped making me drink everyday! Three words 'All. Your. Fault!"

"Excuse me I only got back yesterday so don't be blaming me for your bulging waistline and I've got three words for you aswell 'Calorie. Controlled. Diet."

Craig laughed. "She got you there! She could also of gone with 'Do. Some. Excersice.' Or 'Put. Down. Fork! ... You know I'm only joking babe, your nowhere near fat."

"Maybe, maybe not, but hearing those words from the man I love has cut deeply in to my soul like a little pink handled gay knife." James mocked trying his best to hide the smile. "Come on Tills let's go find something healthy to cook." He winked sliding his arm over her shoulder and leading her inside.

As soon as they were out of sight Craig rounded on Jen.

"So?"

"So what?" She shrugged.

"So are you going to tell me what you meant by that little comment just now?"

" ... It was just a joke! I didn't mean anything by it."

"Jen ... Your such a shit liar, have you met Tilly before or something? ... Is she an ex?" He joked trying to stop Jen looking so uncomfortable only to feel his jaw drop as her face grew red and she avoided his eyes.

"Oh my God! ... She is isn't she! ... Why didn't you both say something?"

Knowing there was no way around it now she decided to just be truthfull, taking a deep breath she began. "Tilly said we should leave it until after the wedding and honeymoon ... You know so we didn't ruin anything for you and James by making it awkward. ... Remember I told you about all that stuff that happened when I lived in Chester and had started teaching-"

"Fell in love with the school girl and she ended up grassing you to the police you lost your job ... Wait ... Are you saying that was Tilly?"

"It was Tilly." Jen nodded.

"Wow! ... I gotta admit I didn't see that one coming, she doesn't seem the nasty vindictive type. James has known her for years and never said anything about her being like that."

Jen looked at the floor uncomfortably and shuffled her feet. " ... I might of put a bit more blame on her than she deserved."

"What ... What's that supposed to mean?"

"I got her expelled. I told the headteacher that ... That Tilly was stalking me and texting constantly ... And I did this to keep my job. What Tilly did after ... She had every right to do ... I treated her horribly and made people think that she was some obsessed little girl that wouldn't take no for an answer ... All she did was show them that it was a lie."

Craig looked confused. "But that's not how you explained it before ..."

"- I know, I convinced myself that I wasn't to blame. I didn't think about how it had all affected her and why she may have done what she did."

"And now?"

"Now I know it was my fault ... And I really want to make things right ... At least apologise for everything."

"That's why you suggested you and her go to the pub alone tomorrow?"

"Yeah but she shot me down ... Said she wasn't interested."

"Do you blame her?" Craig said running his hand through his hair. "So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? She won't talk to me or listen ... I've tried."

"You tried once! Jesus Jen did you expect her to just get over it straight away?"

"No of course not but what else can I do?"

"Keep trying! Wether you two like it or not your going to be seeing a lot more of eachother, I'm not going to give up my friendship with you and James sure as hell won't give up Tilly, you can't expect us to choose between you everytime we want to have a get together so sort it out."

Craig walked away and went back inside to find James and Tilly laughing while preparing a chicken salad.

"Hey what's the joke?" Craig grinned.

"Your fiance reckons he is going to start jogging with me in the mornings and thinks he can even last longer than me." Tilly answered with an eyebrow raised.

"I could! She would be lost in the dust trail I would leave behind me."

"In your dreams."

Craig chuckled and shook his head as they continued to banter until dinner was ready. James handed a plate to Craig while Tilly placed Jens on the table instead.

Once they were all seated Craig cleared his throat. "So Tilly I was thinking that maybe you and me should go to the pub for a quick drink tomorrow?"

"Wow your popular aint ya, I thought Jen was taking her for the drink? We would get some quality time together and they would get to know eachother better?"

Craig leaned toward Tilly and said quietly. "Oh I think Jen knows you well enough."

Tilly looked up at him complete and utter shock on her face. His voice returning to normal volume he continued. "So how about it? Me, you, a few drinks and a nice chat?"

Glancing at Jen she saw the guilt on her face and knew she had spilled the beans, seeing no way around it she grinned and put on a brave face. "Sounds great."

She had been running from the past for almost four years doing her best to pretend it never happened ... now it looked like tomorrow she would have to face up to it and go over it all again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of your reviews guys, love-like-fools yours made my day so thanks for that :-) Hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

The following morning Jen was sat outside reading again, enjoying the peace and quiet you only get when everyone else is still in bed, at least that was what she thought until she saw Tilly jogging towards the house in just shorts and a sports bra, earphones in listening to music as she ran.

Deciding that she would try and talk to Tilly when she was near enough, Jen started coming up with ideas to start the conversation but as the red head got closer her mouth got dryer and her pulse quickened, all she could think of was how stunning she looked especially at this time of the morning and after some excerise aswell.

Tilly only noticed someone siting outside once she was too close to the house to turn around without it being obvious she was avoiding them, her heart sunk even further when she realised it was Jen, what was she doing outside this early? Couldn't she of read in her room? And why the hell was she staring like that? She decided to just ignore her and pretend she wasn't there, keeping the earphones in so if Jen did try talikng she could act as though she never heard her.

"Tilly ... Can we talk?" Jen asked as she got nearer.

The red head continued walking without saying a word and deliberatly not looking in her direction, she thought she got away with it once she was inside but then felt a hand on the top of her arm stopping her from walking any further. "I know you can hear me."

That one touch sent shivers down her spine, refusing to believe that Jen could still have that effect on her she convinced herself that it was just the cool air, shrugging off Jens hand she angrily replied. "Don't touch me ... Ever! Just leave me alone."

Jen had felt the spark aswell as if all the nerve endings in her hand were on fire, composing herself she tried again. "All I'm asking for is five minutes of your time. I'm going to keep on at you until I get to say what I need to so you may as well just listen."

"Two minutes." Tilly huffed turning to face her and pulling out the earphones which were silent anyway.

Now she had got the chance to talk Jens brain stopped and she couldn't think how to start things off. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find the right words.

" ... Well? Times ticking away." Tilly said impatiently tapping her wrist. "Or did you just want to show me your goldfish impression."

"I'm just trying to find a way to expain stuff without sounding like an idiot."

"Good luck." Tilly muttered folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"You know your not exactly making this any easier!"

Tilly raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh really? I'm so sorry Jen please forgive me! I didn't realise I was making this so hard for you and when you've been so kind to me, what the hell am I thinking? I can be such a selfish bitch, wait right here while I go bake you a cake to make up for it."

"See you always have to act so sarcastic to anything I say, I understand why your angry-"

"-Angry? I'm not angry, I'm over the past, I've grown up and realised that shit happens. I'm not being this way because I'm holding a grudge ... I just plain don't like you."

The words hurt Jen more than she was expecting them to, feeling her eyes start to tear up she looked down at Tillys feet and nodded. "I can understand that ... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you back in Chester, I was only thinking of myself and what I thought I wanted, teaching was my goal and I was determined to get there anyway I could, no matter the consequences or who I hurt. It changed me and what you did ... Well it gave me the chance to find the real me again, so I guess I owe you a thank you aswell as an apology." She explained trying to keep her voice steady.

"What do you mean what I did?"

" ... After you revealed the truth ... You know calling the police."

"Jen I never called the police, that must of been Mr Blake or something ... I didn't even make a statement in the end so why would you think I did that?"

Jen was shocked by this new information. " ... I don't know I guess I just assumed ... Sorry I shouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't. I know I was only young and you thought I was just some stupid kid but I was old enough to realise that it wasn't just you that put us in that situation. I chased you, I wanted the same thing ... Back then anyway. But you was still a bitch for the way you went about things."

"I know and I am so-"

"Sorry yeah you've said ... I accept your apology, I'm not saying we're suddenly ok and we're friends because that's not going to happen but I'll try not to be so cold towards you while we're here and at the wedding for James and Craig, after that though I still want nothing to do with you. If we have to see eachother while meeting James or Craig then I'll be polite but that's all your gonna get."

Feeling the sting of Tilly's words again Jen knew she had to accept that, she didn't expect them to be best friends just because she had apologised but she still had hoped that over time they would develop a friendship over time. "Ok ... I'll just have to accept what you say." Jen said quietly.

"Yeah ... After you've told Craig."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb its obvious Craig knows about our past, which means that James is going to know before long and I'm going to have to deal with him asking every question known to man."

"Craig realised something was going on, he cornered me and he can tell when I'm lieing. What else could I do?"

" ... Nothing I guess, it would of come out sooner or later. Anyway I'm gonna jump in the shower so ... I'll see ya later."

"Wait, ... I just want you to know I never thought of you as some stupid kid ... You were never that." Jen said sincerely.

Tilly was shocked at the sincerity in Jens voice, she nodded before turning and walking away leaving Jen standing there not sure if things would be more relaxed between them now or more uncomfortable.

Later that day Jen was in the kitchen laughing along with Craig when James walked in wearing nothing but shorts distracting Craig from his conversation with Jen who grinned at him.

"Where have you been then?" She asked curiously wondering if he had been hanging out with Tilly who she hadn't seen since that morning.

"With Till's doing some sunbathing making ourselves more gorgeous if that's even possible." He winked.

" ... So where is she?" Craig asked.

"Who?"

"Tilly! You doughnut!"

"Oh she was getting chatted up by some blonde woman and I was hungry so left them to it."

Craig threw a sideways glnace at Jen watching her face harden then quickly act as though she wasn't interested in what was just said. Smiling to himself he thought 'She still got it bad."

"Oh right, well I'm gonna go find her, see if she's still up for going to the pub. Want to come along?" He asked Jen casually.

"No I think I'll go out by the rocks get a few photos."

"It is looking amazing at this time of the day." James said. "You'll have to show me the pictures when you get back." He smiled.

"And be careful." Craig warned.

"Yes dad." Jen joked grabbing her camera and walking out the back door so she wouldn't run in to Tilly.

When Craig finally found Tilly a little way along the beach he was happy to find she was alone, laying on her front reading.

"Alright Doc? I was expecting to find you with some gorgeous blonde the way James was telling it."

Tilly laughed. "It was uncomfortable to tell you the truth, she wasn't my type."

"Hmmm, what is your type then?"

Tilly looked thoughtful for a moment. "Someone who's not looking for anything serious ... Just some fun."

"I see, so you don't think your going to want to settle down one day? Have a serious, commited relationship?"

"Maybe its not all its cracked up to be." Tilly awnsered.

"Talking from experience? You've been burned in the past I take it?"

Tilly laughed under her breath. "Look Craig, I know that you know about me and Jen ... About what happened between us so you can drop the pretence."

Craig shrugged and sat down next to her making himself comfortable. "Yeah she explained everything properly to me yesterday."

"I bet she did." Tilly muttered. "I take it I was the one to blame?"

"You used to be ... A few years ago you were not portrayed in a flattering way that's for sure. But like I said yesterday she explained it all properly ... How she acted ... What she did wrong ... The person she was ... And how after thinking about things properly she knew that actually she wasn't so innocent and admitted it was all her own fault."

Tilly just layed there not saying anything, her face was given nothing away much to Craigs disappointment he could usually read people like a book.

"No matter what you think Jen is a great person and an amazing friend ... Is there anyway you two can get along?"

" ... Actually we spoke this morning ... We agreed to some stuff ... She apologised and I accepted-"

"Great!" Craig smiled clapping his hands together. "Let's get to the pub and celebrate!"

"Erm ... Ok." Tilly grinned, she liked Craig he had a way of making you feel relaxed and when he was happy it became infectious.

"Come on then chop chop." He said slapping playfully at her leg and standing up leading the way.

Tilly grabbed her book and followed him, they made small talk as they walked. When they reached a load of different sized rocks that were just visible above the sea water Craig stopped and frowned, he had intended to run in to Jen and convince her to come along but couldn't see her anywhere.

Wondering why he was just standing there Tilly tapped his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing ... Its just Jen said she was coming here to take some pictures ... Oh my God!" He exclaimed running towards the water.

Tilly watched as he carefully and as quickly as he could climbed over some of the nearer rocks toward something floating further in. Walking slowly towards it Tillys brain suddenly kicked in as she realised that something was Jen. Without a second thought for her own safety she bolted across the sand and jumped on to the slippery boulders making her way quickly across them and diving in to the water, grabbing Jen she brought the brunettes head up above the surface and half swam half dragged her back to the shore, her breathing sharp and eratic from the effort.

Craig helped her lay Jen flat on the sand putting his ear to Jens mouth his face paled and he slowly turned his head to look at Tilly. "She's not breathing!"


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few seconds for the words to register in her mind, Jen wasn't breathing. Panic set in and for a moment she felt flustered unsure what to do ... It wasn't just a patient which was scary enough but this was Jen!

"What ... What do we do?" Craig stammered looking at Tilly helplessly. "She's not breathing Tilly! What do we do?"

Pulling herself together as much as she could she answered. "Right out the way and call an ambulance." Kneeling down beside the brunette she put her ear to her mouth and sure enough heard nothing also her chest wasn't rising, taking a calming breath Tilly entered doctor mode and began the usual procedure. Putting her hands on top of eachother she placed them on Jens chest and began doing compressions after thirty she stopped pinched Jens nose closed and blew two short breaths in to her mouth then started compressions again.

"I need an ambulance straight away, to the beach ... The part just behind the Golden Crown pub ... That's right. My ... My friend she must of fallen hit her head on the rocks ... We got her out but she's not breathing." Craig explained tears beginning to run down his face. " ... Ok ... Ok ... Please hurry ... Ok ... Bye."

Tilly continued what she was doing, thirty compressions, two breaths, repeat. Trying her best not to let Craigs panicking and pacing distract her. "Come on Jen breathe ... Please." Two more breaths ... Still nothing. Now Tilly's heart was thudding so hard she could hear the pounding of it in her ears, now she was really scared, what if she was too late? "Come on Jen please breathe." She pleaded.

She had been so cold toward her this morning what if Jen died and those were the last words Tilly had said to her?

"Is she going to be ok? ... We don't know how long she was under the water before we got here? What if its been ages?"

Tilly didn't answer instead she remained silent, she was thinking the same thing and didn't blame him for wanting some answers she just didn't have them to give.

Two more breaths then compressions again. "Its been too long, she's not going to wake up is she." Craig cried bending down putting his head in his hands and sobbing.

"We don't know that." Tilly replied determined. "I'm not going to give up I promise."

Just as she spoke Jen coughed up a load of water and rolled on to her side spluttering and drawing in big gulps of air.

Tilly didn't know wether to laugh or cry with relief, she had really started to think that Jen wasn't going to come through this. She heard sirens in the distance and touched Craigs shoulder while he was bent down next to Jen patting and rubbing her back.

"The ambulance will be here in a minute you go with her to the hospital she will probably be a bit confused and muddled for a while ... Shock you know, I'm going to head back to the house and let James know what's happened ok?"

"Ok." He nodded.

Standing up and walking away towards the house Tilly heard Craig speak again. "Tilly! ... Thank you ... You were amazing ... Definatly in the right career aint ya." He smiled.

Returning the smile she replied "No problem." Before continuing to walk.

Reaching the house ten minutes later James bounded towards her straight away shoving her mobile at her. "This has been ringing constantly, I got so sick of hearing your shitty ringtone it was a choice between answering it or stabbing myself in both ears and you know me I'm not an interfering sort of person so your gonna have to mime from now on." He teased. "Seriously though someone called Dr Thong called he said he knows its your time off but he needs you to come in as soon as possible their really understaffed."

"Great." Tilly moaned. "Listen though there's been an accident and Jen needs to be taken from hospital she hit her head and fell in the water, she's breathing and should be fine now but she's still being taken to hospital, Craigs going with her so maybe you should meet him there."

"Oh my God! ... Yeah I'll just get some stuff together."

"Ok, well I better go pack if I have to go back to work, I'll ring you later or something, have you got the number for a taxi?"

"Why?"

"So I can get to work, or do you expect me to walk from here." She joked.

"I'll give you a lift you silly cow, we're going to the same place.". Seeing the confused look on Tilly's face James explained. "If their taking Jen to the nearest hospital then its the same one you work at remember? I told you this when she cut her hand. Jesus she has been clumsy this weekend ... Your sure she's going to be ok yeah?"

"She should be, you'll find out more at the hospital but the main thing is she's alive." Tilly answered trying not to think about how she was going to concentrate on her job knowing that Jen was in the same building.

"Yeah your right. Ok let's get ready I want to get there as soon as possible."

They both packed everything as quickly as possible, James did Craig and Jens clothes aswell and got in the car heading to the hospital.

"So ... Your boss is called Dr Thong? You lot must of had a giggle at that, made a few jokes about him being up peoples arses."

Tilly chuckled. "His name is Dr Song you fucking idiot."

"Nah he definatly said Thong, I remember because I had to hold in the laughter as he was talking to me."

"He has a lisp."

James burst out laughing. "Oh that explains it then ... My version of his name is funnier though."

"I'm sure he would be delighted to hear that."

"He sounded like a grumpy bastard though, is he a ball breaker?"

Tilly shrugged her shoulders. "A bit but he just pushes people to do the best they can, if you want this sort of career you have to work hard."

"Very true Matilda, very true."

Arriving at the hospital Tilly quickly kissed James on the cheek promising to call him later and rushed off to find Dr Song while he went to find Jen and Craig.

After half an hour he finally found the right room, knocking he pushed open the door. "Hey! How's the patient?" He asked hugging Craig and smiling at Jen who was laying on the bed holding her head.

"She's not really in a talkative mood ... Bad headache." Craig said quietly. "They checked her over in the ambulance and sent her for an xray as soon as we got here we're just waiting for a Doctor to come and tell us."

"Might aswell make ourselves comfortable then, I bought both your clothes with me just incase."

"Cheers babe."

After ten minutes of silence they heard footsteps coming towards the door and a deep male voice. " ... Take on this patient aswell then that's everybody covered ... 27 year old female, knock to the head, unconcious and not breathing when found underwater, cpr administered successfully, this is her file."

Their heads all shot up as they heard Tilly's voice reply. "Oh ... Um ... Are you sure about me taking on another patient ... I mean I've taken six extra already and this one is a sort of friend of a friend." She stammered.

"Dr Evans do I have to remind you that we have four Doctors off sick, everyone needs to pull their weight, if I didn't think you could handle this many extra patients I would never give them to you ... A friend of a friend eh? Well is there any personal reason why you won't be able to do your job properly?"

" ... No." Tilly replied.

"Excellent, your an amazing Doctor Matilda, it comes very natural to you and you will go far in this career. Any problems page me ... Also thank you for coming in on your time off its appreciated."

Two minutes later the door was opened wider and knocked. Tilly walked in with files in her hand, wearing her Doctors coat, stethescope around her neck looking very proffesional.

"Wow look at you! V.I.D!" Craig winked.

"What?" James laughed looking at him weirdly.

"Very Important Doctor! You look so grown up." He teased making the red head blush. "Why don't me and you go get a cup of tea babe? Leave the Doctor and patient to their confidentiality."

"But I want to know what's wrong with Jen." James whined.

"If she wants you to know she can tell you when we get back ... Nosey bastard." Craig winked, standing up and ushering him out of the room closing the door behing him, leaving the two women alone together.


	9. Chapter 9

**First I'd like to say a big thanks for reviews, glad I made ya smile lucy :-) and second I'm so sorry for the wait chapters will be coming more often now I got a bit more free time :-) xxx**

Jen watched as Tilly flipped through the file, frowning as she was reading. She also noticed how she kept shuffling from one foot to the other which was something she did when she was uncomfortable or nervous. Clearing her throat Tilly began talking.

"Ok, you was given an xray when you arrived because of the swelling around your right wrist and the wound on your head, luckily you have no broken bones or fractures but your wrist is badly bruised so we're going to have to bandage that up to stop you moving it a lot for the next few days possibly a week. You'll need a couple of stitches in your forehead and be checked for concussion before deciding if you can go home tonight."

"Right." Jen replied croakily.

Tilly noticed this and poured her a glass of water and handed it to her without speaking.

"Thanks."

"Hold your arm up please." Tilly asked stiffly.

Jen did as she was told and watched quietly as Tilly gently but securely bandaged her wrist and hand.

"All done, you won't be able to lift anything so don't try you'll just make it worse and extend the healing time."

"Right ok." Jen answered, slightly puzzled as to why Tilly was being a little cold towards her, they wernt on the best of terms but thay had agreed to at least be civil to eachother.

The truth was Jen had scared Tilly earlier, the thought of her being dead and unable to do anything about it had affected her a lot more than she wanted it to and it made her angry that after all she had done in the past she could still have that sort of effect on her.

"Turn your head towards me and I'll do those stitches."

Again it was done in silence and without eye contact.

"Have I done something to piss you off?" Jen asked suddenly.

Tilly raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I meant recently ... I thought we were going to be civil towards eachother and your barely talking and acting as though you wish you were anywhere but here."

"I'm just trying to concentrate on my job Jen, I can't do this and chat to you about the weather at the same time, or would you rather I did a half arsed job of it?"

"I didn't mean it like that -"

"I'm going to shine a light in your eyes I need you to follow it."

Jen gritted her teeth at being interrupted but did as the red head asked.

"What I meant was-"

"Sit up please I need to listen to your heart." Tilly interrupted again.

Placing the stethescope in her ears and listening to Jens heartbeat which was thumping loudly and quite quickly making Tilly frown.

"Right, I want to keep you in overnight for observation, you seem to have a slight concussion and I'm not happy about your pulse its quite quick so I think your coming out of shock."

Jen knew that wasn't the reason for the quickened heart rate, as soon as the red head had got too close or accidently touched her it had made her heart beat like crazy.

"... Fine ... Can I actually talk now?" Tilly stared at her and sighed. "Well make it quick I've got other patients to see."

Jen sighed angrily. "I don't know why your acting so stressed out, it's not you that almost died is it."

"Well excuse me for not being stupid enough to think climbing over a load of rocks in the sea is a brilliant idea! It's not my problem you don't look at what your bloody doing."

"I was taking photo's if you must know, the lighting wasn't quite right so I had to change where I was standing." Jen snapped.

"Glad to know a photo's worth risking your life for, then again you never were the sort of person who considered the consequences to your actions were you." Tilly snapped back.

"Your never going to let that go are you? Your always going to hold the past against me, I bet you wish Craig didn't save me don't you? That way you wouldn't ever have to see me again."

Jen thought Craig had pulled her out the sea and saved her? She didn't know it was Tilly?

'Fine by me.' Tilly thought. 'At least this way I don't have her thinking she owes me.'

Tilly scoffed. "Do you know what Jen? Think what you like, but I'll tell you something though ... I've only been around you for a couple of days and already I am sick of your drama ... get on with it."

Storming out the room almost bumping in to James and Craig on the way out she continued passed them without a word.

"Something we said?" James joked.

Craig glanced at Jen who looked furious. "Why don't you go see if Tilly's ok babe?"

James frowned looking from Craig to Jen and back again. "Am I missing something here?"

"We'll talk about it later yeah?" Craig answered."

" ... No, we'll talk about it now."

Meanwhile Tilly was with another patient trying to concentrate on what she was doing but her thoughts kept drifting back to Jen and their conversation, making her more pissed off everytime she went over it in her head.

"So you still don't know what's wrong with me?"

" ... Sorry ... Er ... No we don't but there is a few more tests I'd like to run, we'll find out though."

"Promise?"

It pulled at her heartstrings to have a sixty year old man speaking to her with the scared voice of a six year old child. Her anger faded and was replaced with determination.

"I promise Mr Shaw ... I'll just take some blood and get it down to the lab and they owe me a favour so I'll get them to rush it." She winked.

"Thanks love, I'd appreciate that ... It would be a relief to finally know." He said quietly turning his head but not before Tilly had caught a glimpse of the tears in his eyes.

" ... Will your wife or children be visiting today?" She asked hoping he would say yes as he was obviously scared and needed some support.

"No ... My wife died two months ago, and my son ... Well he's always busy ... Work and stuff ... Your young you know how it is."

"I'm so sorry ... About your wife I mean. ... Listen I've got to carry on with my rounds but once my shifts finished maybe I could come check in on you? See how your doing?"

"You don't have to do that, no I couldn't expect you to give up your free time."

"I know I don't ... I want to, I get to have a natter with the best looking man in the whole hospital so why wouldn't I want to eh?" She said earning herself a smile. "I'll see you in a couple of hours ok?"

"Ok, thank you."

She couldn't leave work knowing that he was lying in that bed alone and worried, at least this way he could voice some of his fears and maybe even get some reassurance. Walking towards the blood lab James stepped in to view.

"Got a second?"

"Not really I've got to get this to the lab, is it important?"

"No ... I might have to get checked over for shock but other than that."

"What are you on about?"

"You never mentioned that when you were in College you slept with a teacher."

Tilly threw her head back and groaned. "Look that was a long time ago, I'd like to leave the past where it belongs ok?"

James grinned. "But you ... And Gilmore, I gotta hand it to you both you hid it really well I had no idea. She's a bit older than you though aint she? I never knew you had a thing for the older woman ... My mates nans single now you know."

"Your not funny."

"I'm not trying to be!" He insisted unable to keep a straight face. "I'm just saying ... You know ... Maybe we should sign you up to the more mature dating sites."

"Your a prick."

"Yeah and your a grave robber."

"Fuck off James." Tilly said trying not to laugh which would only egg him on.

He held his hands up still laughing and began walking away but not before he started singing "Jen and Tilly sitting in a tree ... K-I-S-S-I-N-G ..."

Back in her room Jen was finishing venting off about the red head. "So I said I bet she wished I hadn't been saved so she didn't have to see me again and she said she had already had enough of my drama ... Can you believe that?"

"It was a bit dramatic." Craig muttered.

"What? No it wasn't! All she's done is act like she couldn't give a shit ... She's been really cold towards me even after we said we would be civil to eachother ... I tried but no she can't be bothered ... Like I said she don't care."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw her earlier, she was scared Jen you could see it on her face ... pure panic ... And when she was begging you to start breathing again, I saw the tears in her eyes ... The fear that she was too late, you can't say she don't care because from what I saw she definatly cares and maybe that's why she's been a bit off ... She doesn't want to care about you but can't stop."

"What? ... I don't ... Tilly was there?"

"Course, who do you think dived in and got you out? Did CPR?"

" ... You!"

Craig laughed. "Me? Babe I barely got my ankles wet before she was carring you to safety ... I think you owe her a big thank you, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jen had a very unsettled nights sleep, tossing and turning, wondering if Tilly was still at work, if she would come in and check on her again, then Jen could apologise to her but no such luck, if Tilly was still there then she didn't seem to want to go anywhere near Jens room.

Waking the next morning to the sound of a door closing she turned her head quickly to see who had entered the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I never thought you would still be snoring your head off at this time of the morning to tell the truth." Craig teased.

Jen stuck two fingers up in his direction and sat up, flipped off the covers, grabbed the bag of her clothes that James had bought her yesterday and walked in to the bathroom to have a wash and get changed.

"How are you feeling?" Craig called through.

"Fine."

"Good ... So do you get to go home today or what?"

"I don't know ... Nobodys been round to talk to me about that yet."

"Mmm hmmm and by nobody I take it you mean a certain doctor that goes by the name of Matilda." Craig suggested, he smiled as he was met with silence.

Ten minutes later Jen emerged from the bathroom looking fresh and clean just as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Craig shouted.

Jens heart began to thump hard against her chest and her mouth became dry but as the door opened she was actually disappointed that it wasn't Tilly.

"Hi there, my names Sarah I'm a nurse here. Doctor Evans sent me to check how your feeling today and a couple of other things, if everything comes back ok then your fine to leave."

"Right." Jen replied sitting on the edge of the bed while the nurse checked her stitches, took her blood pressure, checked her pulse and looked for any signs she still had concussion.

Why didn't Tilly come and check on her herself? Because she didn't want to be around her? Because she was still too angry? Maybe she was just really busy? But maybe she wasn't.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear what the nurse was saying until Craig stepped forward and poked her in the ribs.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"Its a cure for being ignorant. She's talking to you." Craig said.

"Oh sorry what was you saying?"

"That everything seems fine and your ok to go home now, Doctor Evans told me to give you this and to come straight back in if you feel dizzy, your vision keeps going or your being sick a lot." The nurse smiled handing her a piece of paper.

Jen took it, for a moment thinking it was a message or her number and the offer to talk sometime but it was just a prescription for some painkillers.

"There's a pharmacy just passed the cafe that you can pick them up from." The nurse informed her.

Jen remained quiet lost in her thoughts so Craig smiled at her. "We'll do that, thank you very much."

Elsewhere in the hospital Tilly was finding it easier than yesterday, all the extra patients she had taken on apart from Mr Shaw had been discharged and she only had a total of four to look after now meaning the day would be fairly calm.

She had spent two hours chatting with Mr Shaw last night after her shift had finished and they had got on really well. They made eachother laugh a lot and he told Tilly all about his wife, how they met, what she was like, how much he had missed her, he also voiced off some of his fears that what was wrong might be serious and with his wife gone and son not seeming to take an interest in what was wrong he was scared not of dying but dying alone.

Tilly had comforted him and told him his symptons could be any number of illnesses many of which were not serious and totally treatable, they only stopped talking when he became tired and Tilly had left him to get some rest but not before he had thanked her.

"What for?"

"For talking to me ... Getting to know me, it's kind of you especially in your own time, not many Doctors would do that."

"No problem, I enjoyed it. Now get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow and I should have some answers for you then aswell." She winked.

"Night love."

"Night."

She had saved seeing Mr Shaw until last as she still hadn't had the results of his blood tests back, just as she was about to chase that up a nurse popped up in front of her making her jump.

"Jeez Sarah! You scared the life out of me. We need to invest in getting you a bell put around your neck or something."

"Sorry, it's just the guys at the lab said to give this to you as soon as possible."

"Oh great, thank you." Tilly smiled taking the brown folder.

"And Miss Gilmore has been discharged, I gave her the prescription and instructions like you said."

"Right ... Good. Thanks for doing that, I was just too busy with ... something else." Tilly lied, truth was she couldn't be bothered with another argument, she didn't think they would ever get along.

"No problem."

Tilly flipped open the folder and began reading her stomach dropping the more she read, she was afraid it was this and had prayed that it would be better news. Making her way to her favourite patients room she knocked and entered.

"Hey Mr Shaw how are you feeling?" She smiled.

"A bit swollen Doc, I hurt everywhere too but apart from that on top of the world." He grimaced trying to hide the pain. "And I told you last night call me Mike."

"And I told you not until after our second date." Tilly joked nervously. " I er ... I've got ..." She blew out a breath trying to compose herself. "I've got your blood results here ..."

"You know what's wrong with me now?"

" ... Yeah, yeah we do ... Its erm ... Your kidneys are not doing what their supposed to, that's why your getting the swelling and the pain, also because there's not as many red blood cells your not getting enough oxygen carried round your blood and that's what's making you feel so tired ... Both your kidneys are starting to fail completely, we can get you on a machine-"

"- I don't want to be hooked up to some machine love, I always said that to my wife, if they want to wire me up to some piece of technology to keep me alive I don't want it."

"The other option is putting you on the transplant list-"

"An old man like me? There won't be much point will there-"

"Course there is! Age is just a number you know, you act more like my age anyway." She teased trying to make light of the situation. "Bet you would last longer than me on a night out."

"You got that right, you would be talking to the pavement while I was still at the bar sinking down another whiskey and ordering two more."

Tilly laughed. "That can be our third date."

"Deal ... But listen Doc this transplant list -"

"There's my boss I'm going to talk to him about it now." Tilly said rushing out the room.

"Doctor Song!"

"Yes what is it?"

"It's about Mr Shaw in room 201."

"Oh yes I heard about his diagnosis, its a shame."

"Yeah I was hoping to get him on the transplant list and seeing how life threatening his situation is he would be pretty high up right?"

"Transplant list? Listen Tilly ... He won't get one in time ... There are other people waiting too, younger people at that-"

Jen and Craig were on their way back from the pharmacy.

"I'm just sayng you looked pretty bummed out when it wasn't Tilly walking through that door."

"Only because I want to apologise about yesterday and to thank her for saving my life ..."

"You like her just admit it."

"I want to be friends yeah."

"Nah, everytime her name is mentioned you blush a bit and I saw you checking her out before you knew who she was that day, when she walks in the room you just get this look in your eye ... maybe love is still in the air." He teased.

Jen was just about to tell him to grow up when they heard Tilly's voice slightly raised and looked around to find her staring angrily at a tall, dark haired man with glasses.

"So because he's older he doesn't get to have the same chance as everyone else at a life? We just let him die?"

"I never said that but he has had a long life ... Sixty is a good age ... He would be more ready." Doctor Song stopped himself but not before Tilly had realised what he was going to say.

"More ready to what? ... To die? Because he's an older man you think he might be ready to die ... Have you ever thought that maybe being old and knowing your times running out might make you treasure it even more? I just pray that when your his age you don't get some heartless Doctor like you that thinks you should just lay back and accept death just because you've got a few grey hairs but if you do just remember that's Karma biting you on the arse."

"Doctor Evans that's enough! Now I understand your upset about this and I heard all about last night and that you may be close to this patient but this is completely unacceptable behaviour to talk to your superior in this manner and an excellent example of why we don't let ourselves get to more than just familiar with our patients, I suggest you go home and calm down ... We're back up to quota on the staff issue so maybe it would be a good idea to take the rest of your holiday and we'll see you in a few days."

"You want me to go home even though he probably won't make it past two days before ... Before he ... No I won't."

"That wasn't a request Doctor Evans."

Tilly stared up at him with obvious hatred in her eyes. "Fine but you can't stop me visitng a patient at this hospital. I hate the fact that he has to die and there's nothing I can do about it but I will not let him die alone." She seethed turning to walk away from him.

"Wait! ... Maybe you can carry on caring for him ... Take your holiday once ... After. But when you come back you better return with a more respectful attitude do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Tilly replied through gritted teeth.

Jen watched as Tilly walked away in to a room closing the door behind her, she loved the fact that Tilly cared that much about a patient that everyone else had given up on, when the red heads face had dropped as she was told there was no chance of saving him Jen's heart felt as though it had broke in two, she had just wanted to take her in her arms and protect her from all the hurt ... Was Craig right? Was this more than just lust? Did this fiery little red head still hold the key to her heart?


End file.
